The Adventure Time Theory
by danbob521
Summary: I do not own Adventure Time. All credit goes to reddit user Rytuiope, WHO WROTE THIS AWESOME STORY!


**It's SPOOKTOBER! **

In a distant future, the world was at peace. The world of archeology was strong and well alive. A young explorer by the name of Simon loved to adventure around the world with his childhood friend Betty to search the globe for legends and myths. Betty and Simon were really close, and on one day they were on a date and Simon surprised her with 2 tickets to Scandinavia to search for a long lost temple. While at Scandinavia they found the temple and also found a collection of odd items. Simon and Betty knew that they had to share the secret with the world. But before they left Simon snagged a crown which caught his eye.

( Fast forward months later) Countries wanted their top scientist to conduct research on the oddities. One scientist by the name of Hudson Abadeer (sorry If misspelled name) got his hands on the Enchiridion. He studied the pages for days. But all he could translate were strange phrases which seemed to be spells and hexes. One day he decided to read one aloud to his comrades. Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his neck and fell ill.

(Fast forward even more) the countries of planet earth started to argue back and forth about who gets to keep the items for their power. Disagreements turned into Anger, Anger turned into war threats, war threats turned into bomb threats. Soon the whole world was ready to destroy itself. People of the world start to panic on what will happen to their families. Scientist start developing cryochambers for people to be stored in in case of a nuclear fallout. No one really knew who sent the first bomb. No one really cares. Because there was no one alive to care.

The Bomb hit and that same temple in Scandinavia where it all happened. Some idiotic soul ventured into the temple right before the bomb struck the ground thinking it would be a safe place to keep his family safe. But he was wrong. you would think that idiotic soul would be killed. Well he might have been. But what we only know is after that bomb hit, a strange figure stepped out of the rancid liquid left off by the bomb. The strange figure would take on the name of the Lich.

(Back to Hudson Abadeer and Simon) Simon was all alone in the wreckage of the world. He roamed the wastes hoping he would die. Then one day he heard a cry. Simon started to run as fast as he could to where the crying was coming from. What he saw was a little girl being bitten on the neck by what appeared to be a vampire with a red axe and a business suit. Simon yelled at the creature. The monster flew away. Simon walked up to the girl and wiped a tear off her cheek and said everything is going to be ok. And handed her a plushie that he found at a destroyed toy store down the street.

(fast forward 300 years later) the Lich was in full power of Earth which he called Ooo. He had slaves of every mutation from candy people to cloud like people. One of his slaves was and elvish type creature with blue skin. The Lich knew what that slave was destined to do. In an attempt to slaughter the newborn slave, the Lich ended up killing his parents who hid him away. The infant grew up in the wild he learned how to fight on his own and became a remarkable swords man. He had no name so he took on a name of his own Billy. Billy would build up a resistance against the Lich and over through the lich's rule.

(Fast forward 600 years later) the remnants of the world have been restored to peace and harmony. Only scraps and pieces remained of the old world. A man that goes by the title of magic man was interested in the world of old after being banished from mars. He found an old newspaper under rubble with an ad that said "Want your family to survive the nuclear holocaust? Of course you do! Reserve your spot in a cryochamber today!" This sparked magic man's interest. Magic man uncovered a manhole which lead to a lab with cryochambers all of which were destroyed or emptied, except for one. Magic man opened the chamber to reveal a little baby wearing a white hat. Magic man leaps for joy then grabs the baby and attempts to run away with the baby magic man trips and drops the baby on the leaf. He hears creatures coming so he escapes. Then eventually Jake's parents found the baby and raised him as one of their own. Thus the great adventure begins!


End file.
